mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Pogo/Ankokunaitou's version
One would expect a caveman to adopt a style of getting up close and smashing the opponent while generally also being slow and large, and this version of Pogo appears to follow that logic to a tee, adopting a somewhat clunky style that's mainly focusing on getting a few hits in rather than relying on standard comboing; if that wasn't enough, this Pogo has attacks that can leave his opponent at death's door, given the right circumstances. ) |Image = File:Anko_Pogo_Port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Ankokunaitou |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Pogo is a three-button character that follows the same general style as the rest of the creator's characters, having almost all of his actions locked solely to in conjunction with a number of directional motions, although pogo is capable of jumping with , as well as holding to block attacks, both of which completely replace the regular methods of jumping and blocking, although pogo may still block low attacks if he uses in combination with . Pogo's moveset revolves around damaging the opponent as much as possible in a short amount of time, with many of Pogo's attacks either doing heavy damage, or making the opponent briefly vulnerable for most of pogo's attacks. This is especially prevalent in pogo's Hyper attacks, with 鈍器技／ンラァ！ドカボコズガ taking out the majority of the average character's Life, barley shying away from being a One hit knockout when 回復技／ふれぇ〜ふれぇ〜！ is used prior. Pogo has two moves in his arsenal that either stun or make the foe vulnerable to his attacks, that being 精神技／グルグルゥ・・グーグー and しめ技／グルグル、キュゥ, with the former making the opponent only vulnerable to Pogo's OTG attacks. Pogo's main strengths come from his very high Priority, and the generally safe nature of his attacks, which makes it difficult to properly punish the character, not helped by the highly damaging nature of most of his arsenal. However, pogo suffers from lacking any sort of a projectile, or any way to deal with them aside from 反撃技／いぃばりばりぶる〜ん, which is unreliable as it requires Power to use. Another one of pogo's weaknesses is his poor amount of options when in the air, as the only two attacks pogo may use are 飛ぶ技／タァ〜〜ッ！ガツ〜ン and 頭から落下する技／ゴン！！, both of which are attacks that cause pogo to attack a fixed area on the ground, rather than being actual aerial options. Pogo's A.I. is highly aggressive and takes advantage of the character's strengths by making frequent use of what little combo potential pogo has. It will rely on 精神技／グルグルゥ・・グーグー whenever the opponent is within its range, and will almost always utilise 頭から落下する技／ゴン！！ straight afterwards on the downed foe. The character also has a habit of using 精神技／ウォ〜〜！グラグラ very often, as its massive range and generally safe nature makes it difficult for pogo to be punished upon use. If pogo gathers enough Power to do so, he will use his Hyper attacks whenever he can. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} ||}} | Inflicts 240 self damage |}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 2000 Power|}} |Uses 3000 Power Multiplies Attack by 0.5|}} 'Others' |Restores 120 Life Multiplies Attack by 1.14 Uses 2000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with a Forward Hop Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters made by Ankokunaitou Category:Characters made in 2010 }}